


After All

by LittleMsStark3000



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Tony Stark, Black Widow - Freeform, F/M, Hurt Peter, Hurt Tony Stark, Iron Man - Freeform, Iron Widow - Freeform, Light Angst, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tonynat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 20:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19548505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMsStark3000/pseuds/LittleMsStark3000
Summary: Peter refused to believe what he was seeing right before his very eyes.Iron Man - the earth's best defender and one of the Avengers whom he was fighting Thanos side by side with just minutes ago - was sitting on the ground with his back against a rock, the only thing which kept him up at the moment.





	After All

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a request through my inbox on Tumblr. This one's a short drabble only.

"D-dad?"

Peter refused to believe what he was seeing right before his very eyes.

Iron Man - the earth's best defender and one of the Avengers whom he was fighting Thanos side by side with just minutes ago - was sitting on the ground with his back against a rock, the only thing which kept him up at the moment.

But at this point, he did not see him as a hero that he has become once again, after saving all that he could save for the _Nth_ time...

With Iron Man's faceplate up, he only saw Tony Stark.

His mentor.

His dad.

Peter also pulled his mask off as he walked to Tony; every step was heavy, dreading to see his dying figure up close.

"P-pete..." Tony tried to raise his good hand while his other arm was burned from the snap.

"Dad... No... N-no, please..." after the initial shock, he started sobbing.

As if losing his adoptive mother, Natasha, wasn't enough, the other person who also meant the world to Peter was slipping away, too. He hasn't even had the time to mourn for her yet... When he got back from the first snap, they were already in that battlefield; Tony embraced him, putting all his unspoken words in action. And when he asked for his mom, his dad just tightened his arms around him, shaking his head. 

He figured it out. They lost her.

Peter still caught tears in the older man's bloodshot eyes as he finally spoke: _"We'd give everything to have you back."_

Their eyes communicated tons of emotions. Then the Iron Man faceplate closed again.

 _"Let's do work, son,"_ Tony tapped his shoulder, feigning strength and encouraging him to do the same.

 _"For mom,"_ he added, voice broken, as they went on separately.

Now, this.

All the Avengers surrounding them including Steve, Clint and Thor, with Tony's bestfriends Rhodey and Pepper who were also tearing up, stepped back a little and gave the time to him, as he knelt facing his adoptive father.

"I will... say hi... to Mom... for you," Tony managed to say in between shortening of breath, causing more pain to register on his face.

It was the last string for Peter. He broke down, both hands on the ground. His chest was tightening, and he felt like being choked. No words came out even if he wanted to say a lot of things.

_Thank you._

_I love you both._

_I'll miss you._

He would rather not stare at his dad anymore, but he did anyway. He needed to. He saw his eyes moved, looking over to Rhodey then back to him, sending a message he got later on.

The arc reactor flickered.

"Tash..." they heard Tony calling his wife's name in a soft voice as he shut his eyes.

Peter leaned forward to rest his head on his dad's chest, for the last time, where the bluish light of the reactor turned off.

They should be well.

He should be fine.

His mom and dad would be together after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I have 3 unfinished drafts in my notes, but I posted this one which I started working on just an hour ago. Waaah. Lemme know what you think.
> 
> Also, title is inspired by the song "After All" by Al Jarreau. ❤️


End file.
